The Next Day
by Frostfire613
Summary: The Sequel to 'A Girl's Night' that had been requested by many reviewers. FemSena! Reverse Harem! Implied Lemon!


**Here you go guys, a tiny sequel to 'A Girl's Night'! Review Please! No Flames! It's only a One-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, if I did, Sena would've been made a girl.**

* * *

Sena blinked sleepily as she woke up to the sound of rustling clothes. Once her eyes landed on her new found boyfriends, who were currently putting on their clothes, her face became beet red as she remembered the events of the previous night. She couldn't believe that she actually did that, with 6 guys no less! What was her mother and father going to say? Everything became a blur once the boys relieved her of her clothes. Luckily, they didn't leave any marks where someone could see it easily. She was surprised that they would actually want to do 'it' with her in the first place, she didn't have the biggest chest and nor was she very tall. But she did recall Yamato saying that she had the best pair of legs he had ever seen, so at least she one good thing about her body that she knew consciously.

"Oh! Sena, you're awake! Good morning!" Yamato said happily as he walked over to the petite running back, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning..." Sena yawned before sitting up from the bed, using the bed sheet to cover the front of her nude body. "What time is it?"

"It's 9am right now, but you can skip practice today if you want, Sena. Last night must've made you exhausted, and sore." Kakei said, blushing slightly when he recalled last night's events.

"I recommend that you take a bath and get plenty of rest, Sena. You didn't get the minimal required amount of sleep last night and a bath will help with your sore muscles." Shin said.

"What about you guys?" Sena asked worriedly.

Akaba chuckled. "Fuu...we're fine. No need to worry about us, our rhythm is perfect this morning."

Sena blinked, confused. What did rhythm have to do with anything? Taka smiled slightly in amusement at Sena's baffled expression.

"I'll draw you a bath." Marco said after he finished putting on his own clothes. "We'll be back at noon, I'd say."

* * *

"Hey, I just noticed, but where is Sena?" Monta asked, looking around. Soon everyone was looking around of the little running back.

Yamato coughed guiltily while Kakei and Marco looked away pointedly. Akaba, Shin, and Taka said nothing but you could see the barest amount of pink on their cheeks if you squint.

"Kekekekeke why don't you ask them?" Hiruma said, grinning maniacally, pointing to the 6 who definitely knew where Sena was.

"Uhh...well...she's currently...indisposed at the moment." Yamato said sheepishly.

"What do you mean? You didn't run her to the ground with last minute practice did you?" Sakuraba asked, knowing how rough they could get during practice.

"That's incorrect Sakuraba, we merely exhausted her through Sexual Inter-" Shin was cut off however when Kakei slapped a hand over his mouth, shutting him up.

"Were you going to say...sexual intercourse?" Riku asked, horrified.

Shin nodded, he still couldn't say anything because Kakei's hand was still clamped over his mouth.

The explosion of exclamations was deafening.

"HAHHHH?"

"You took Sena's innocence?"

"You took Sena-chan's purity?"

"You didn't force her did you?"

"Are you serious?"

"So you fit after all, huh Kakei? You should've told me!"

"MUUUKYAAAAAAAA!"

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!"

"Is Sena-chan okay?"

"What do you mean...'We'?" Kid asked.

"..."

"As in Akaba, Yamato, Reiji, Kakei, Honjou, and I." Shin answered without hesitation.

"..."

"**WHAAAAAAATTTT?**"

* * *

Sena looked up from the tub as she washed herself. "What was that sound?"

She thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Probably nothing."

With that, she turned her attention back to getting herself clean.

* * *

After a long explanation, Team Japan had finally calmed down.

"So...you're all her boyfriends now because you decided to share her, rather having only one of you get Sena to themselves." Musashi stated.

The six nodded.

"How is that going to work? All of you go to different schools and have different schedules, won't it be hard figuring out when you're able to spend time with her?" Kid asked.

"We discussed this already." Taka said. "We're just going to spend as much time with her as we can until we can get a set schedule."

"You're going to have to be careful however, if anyone other than us finds out about this, it'll be Sena who get's the blame." Sakuraba warned. "Girls are called whores for just having 2 men, imagine what they'll call her for having six."

Their eyes darkened at that.

"Kekekeke, then just make sure that they never fucking find out, right?" Hiruma asked, grinning widely with a machine gun in one hand along with a familiar black book in the other.

Most of the team gulped at the sight.

* * *

When Sena came down for lunch after a small nap she had after her bath, everyone was staring at her with wide eyes,

"I-Is something wrong?" Sena asked worriedly. "I-If it's a-about practice, I-I'm sorry for m-m-missing it..."

Sakuraba shook his head and gave her a hesitant smile. "It's okay Sena...we understand that you _needed _the extra rest."

The rest of Team Japan, save for her new boyfriends, Agon, Gaou, and Hiruma nodded with blushes on their cheeks.

"?" Sena tilted her head slightly, her doe brown eyes wide.

"Don't worry about it Sena!" Yamato said cheerfully as he suddenly scooped the girl off her feet. "Let's go to lunch, everyone else is waiting!"

Sena blinked before she was suddenly carried away speedily. "HIIEEEE?"

"Dammit Yamato! Wait for us, I'd say!" Marco shouted as he, along with Akaba, Taka, Shin, and Kakei sped after the Emperor of Teikoku.

_**~OWARI**_


End file.
